Superluv
by BvBbina
Summary: Draco woke up suddenly, his nightmare still ringing through out his mind. His eyelids drifted down slowly as he grabbed the other side of his bed, searching for his companion. But she was not to be found. Oneshot,not a songfic, but inspired by and written while listening to Superluv by Shane Dawson. Could probably be K, but it's T cuz I'm afraid to get kicked off this awesome site!
1. Superluv

Draco woke up suddenly, his nightmare still ringing through out his mind. His eyelids drifted down slowly as he grabbed the other side of his bed, searching for his companion. But she was no where to be found.

He shot up, running across the length of their bedroom, proceeding to dash through the halls and down the grand staircase of Malfoy Manor.

She loved this staircase, he thought. She loved the entire house, in fact. Even though she had been relentlessly tortured in it less than two years ago.

He skidded to a stop in front of the closed library doors, hoping to Merlin that she was in there.

He pulled out his wand, whispering a quick "Alohamora", allowing the doors in front of him to unlock and open.

Her name started formulating on his lips. "Hermi-" But it soon fell short. She wasn't there.

He panicked all over again. There are still stray Death Eaters. What if they had slipped through the wards, no matter how carefully she had designed them. She already suffered grief over the deaths of the many friends and family that had passed during the war and the Battle of Hogwarts. She did not need to be captured by the ones who had caused her so much pain and suffering.

He continued his running through the halls and rooms of the Manor, passing the ballroom, drawing room, and dining room. As he ran past the elf-sized entrance to the kitchens, he picked up sound coming from within, which was strange. She had ordered that the elves take the night off the moment she moved into the house. She's had a soft spot for elves ever since her SPEW days.

He whispered an incantation that caused the small door to grow to his size.

Perhaps it was Kreacher, he thought. The grumpy old elf often visited their kitchens to get away from the Potters' year-old son, James, who loved to tug on Kreacher's ears.

But as he reached the back of the kitchens he saw not only Kreacher making tea, but he saw her sitting there, in front of the fireplace, reading Pride and Prejudice for what had to be the millionth time.

"Hermione!" He yelled, pulling her up of her transfigured chair and hugging her tight to his chest.

"Draco! Where is your shirt, dear?!" She laughed as she spoke, not realizing what her Draco had just been through.

"Why did you leave? Where did you go?!" He whispered to her.

"Draco, what are you talking about? I left a note on your nightstand!"

"Wait. What? But why'd you even get up in the first place?" Needless to say, Draco was confused.

"Draco, dear, Kreacher needed someone to talk with, and I simply needed a cup of tea."

He pulled her into a hug again. "I never, ever, want to lose you. You mean so much to me, and I would never be able to live with myself if someone got you..."

"Is Master Draco... crying?" Kreacher spoke up in disbelief.

"Go home, Kreacher." Draco said.

This woman before him had caused him to actually fight for her love, fight until she was his, and he did not give up, and look where he is now. They were meant to be.

A/N

Sooooo. I actually wrote this while listening to Superluv by Shane Dawson. There I am, watching Avatar:The Last Airbender in my basement, listening to Superluv while reading Dramione and Charmione fics. Yes, I know that's a lot to do at one time, but it's how I roll, baby. But anywho, this little plot bunny wiggled its way into my head, and I just HAD to write it down! I know it's probably not THAT good, but I don't care! I had loved writing it (and having an excuse to blast Superluv for three hours straight!)! But thanks for reading! I'm actually gonna be uploading a new chapter of my Maximum Ride fic, Aftermore, really soon, so YAY!

Ok, I am fully aware that this is kinda against the rules, but I've exhausted all others paths. So, I'm looking for this Dramione story about how her minor is engaged to Draco, and she go's by herself to visit her family in the mountains (or something like that) for Christmas. But trouble starts when her cousin (her name may have been Hannah), who works as Draco's assistant, claims that SHE is actually engaged to Draco. Hermione's family, who doesn't know about her and Draco yet, believe the cousin. So there's lots of drama, and Draco ends up coming down to where they are and there's this whole dramatic showdown, ending up in Draco firing Hermione's cousin.

If you know this fic, PLEASE send me a link to it or the name and/or number. I would appreciate it sooooo much! PM me or leave a comment with your answer!


	2. Chapter 2: Disclaimer

I do not whatsoever own any part of Harry Potter. Quite frankly, the closest I've gotten to it is asking my British uncle to say Harry Potter! But seriously, everything belongs to the amazing JK Rowling


End file.
